


丞正 | 镜子裡穿着浴袍的你太诱惑

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 丞正 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	丞正 | 镜子裡穿着浴袍的你太诱惑

*R18  
*浴室羞耻play  
*不太多的一篇纯车

 

「哥，你好了没？」范丞丞见朱正廷进去浴室那麽久还没出了，就走到门口往裡探一下，没想到就发现那人身着浴袍，拿着自己代言的面膜在拍照，结果想都没想就走进去从背后抱住他。  
「哎呀，我快好了你干嘛呢？」朱正廷笑着敲了一下靠在自己肩上的头，又拍了拍环住自己腰间的手。  
「哥，镜子裡穿着浴袍的你真的好诱惑人。」范丞丞刚洗完澡没吹头髮，还有点湿湿的，但他也不在意的就勐往朱正廷身上蹭。  
「你想干嘛？」朱正廷大概从话中还有镜子裡那人的眼神，读出等一下会发生了什麽事，但还是问一下。  
「我们在这做吧。」把人翻过来抱到洗手台上，用看着猎物的眼神盯着朱正廷，便一手把朱正廷浴袍上的结给拉开，那人就赤裸的面对着自己。  
「你真的要在这啊...」朱正廷看着自己的浴袍被解开，脸上开始染上红晕，低着头看着范丞丞问。  
「怎麽？哥你害羞了吗？」范丞丞看着脸越来越红的哥哥，心裡越抗制不了慾望，嘴角也不自觉勾出邪魅的一笑。

 

这间饭店的浴室说也奇妙，怎麽四处都是镜子，或许是想让这间实际上就放得下一个浴缸然后一个洗手台跟马桶的浴室看起来打大点。

 

把人抱上洗手槽旁边的平台上，倾身向前吻住那人胸前的乳首。感觉到身前人的头髮扫过自己的肌肤，敏感的地方一边被含住，一边被对方修长的手指逗弄着，朱正廷不自觉的抱住范丞丞的头，双脚也主动的环上那人的腰间。

「刚刚不是害羞吗？怎麽突然变主动了，嗯？」范丞丞抬起头，看见朱正廷染上情慾的表情，没等到他回答就朝他的唇吻下去。  
朱正廷的舌头像是在欢迎自己一般，任由范丞丞在嘴裡游走，滑过上颚后再和另一人的舌头交缠，吸吮对方口中的津液和气息，有些来不及被吸取的口水沿着朱正廷的嘴角流下。

范丞丞把朱正廷抱下来背对自己，让人双手撑在洗手台上面对镜子，拿起抽屉裡的润滑液挤在手上，一手抬起朱正廷的下巴，逼他看着镜中的两人，另一手准备帮他扩张。

「正廷哥哥真美，你自己抬头看看。」说着这话的同时，范丞丞在后穴塞入第一根手指。  
「嗯...丞丞啊...」朱正廷看着镜中的自己满脸染上慾望，身后又被异物入侵，不自觉的叫出声音。  
「哥哥很美吧，对不对？好想把你独佔。」手指持续在后穴裡搅动，说完还低头啃上漂亮哥哥的后颈，留下浅浅的印记。  
「丞丞你不要这样...」范丞丞的话语对朱正廷来说就是催情剂，尤其是刻意用平常不轻易叫出口的称谓喊他，身上所有的敏感点又都被掌控着。  
「但是哥哥你的身体不是这样说啊，后面的小嘴在期待我进去不是吗？况且...哥哥你的小兄弟也是这麽想啊，怎麽就你不诚实呢？」话语刚落，范丞丞就刻意的用手握住朱正廷的前端，身后的手指还加进了一根，前后的夹击让朱正廷流下生理泪水，且也无法反驳。

 

扩张的差不多后，范丞丞拉着人到旁边的牆壁，要他双手撑在在整面都是镜子的牆上，再把自己的慾望慢慢往穴口推入。  
「哥哥你看好丞丞是怎麽进去的吗？你咬的好紧呢...」范丞丞一手搂着朱正廷的要，一手把他的双手固定到头上，头靠在哥哥耳边说着骚话。  
「丞丞...太大了啊...」整个人被禁锢在怀裡，后入的姿势进的很深，看着镜子裡身后人和自己交叠在一起的身影，情慾也跟着上升，理智也慢慢的被消磨。  
「哥哥不是也喜欢吗？」一下一下的推送都顶住了敏感点，范丞丞放开禁锢着朱正廷的双手，转而去抚慰身前的硬物。  
前后的夹击让朱正廷很快就到了高潮，范丞丞也没有为难他，就让他释放出来。

退出身体把人翻过来，抬起对方的脚再一次进入，再把人托住双臀抱起来，朱正廷也迅速的用双腿夹住范丞丞的腰，身后抵在冰凉的镜子上，与身上的体温产生对比。  
朱正廷主动拉过范丞丞的脖子索吻，范丞丞也不急着动，就着这个姿势和身上的人亲吻。

「丞丞...你动一下嘛...哥哥还要...」情慾最终战胜了羞耻，而且维持同样的姿势理所当然不能满足。  
「但是丞丞有点累了，不然...」范丞丞抱着人进到了浴缸坐下，途中一直被摩擦到敏感点的朱正廷也露出一些些呻吟。  
「哥哥你动动吧。」这个浴缸还算大，塞着两个一米八几的男人还可以。朱正廷坐在范丞丞身上扭动着腰，还时不时喊出呻吟，但终究无法让自己满足，试了很多方法都只是滑过一下敏感的地方。  
「丞丞...帮帮哥哥嘛...」朱正廷知道范丞丞对自己黏腻的撒娇没有抵抗力，于是伏下身贴在范丞丞身上，双手环着他的脖子，整个人趴在他身上又舔又撒娇，还用舌头在耳边徘徊，像隻小猫咪一样。  
「丞丞...不帮帮我嘛...哥哥很难受啊...」见范丞丞一直没动作也不说话，朱正廷也不放弃的一直撒娇，想尽办法想讨好对方。

「哥哥那麽喜欢丞丞，那麽喜欢被丞丞操，而且丞丞明明一直变大啊...真的捨得让哥哥难受吗...哥哥的好老公？」范丞丞承认，他只是想多听几句朱正廷的撒娇，不然他早就抓着对方的腰勐干，但他万万没想到自己这麽一忍，居然还听到这麽多太让人兴奋的词句。  
「真是一如既往的骚...」范丞丞说完就抱着人向上顶弄，朱正廷被顶的忍不住呻吟，说出的话又更增加情趣。

「啊...哥哥好喜欢...」  
「喜欢什麽啊...？」  
「好舒服啊...丞丞...」  
「应该叫我什麽？」  
「嗯...老公...是老公...要被老公操坏了...」  
「哥哥...你说老公射进去...你会不会怀了我们的孩子？」  
「不可以...啊...不行了...」

经过一番骚话夹杂的运动，朱正廷这次只靠后面就射了出来，范丞丞真的如他所说的设在朱正廷体内。

 

「范丞丞！谁准你射进去的！」稍微恢復体力的朱正廷开始意识到自己刚刚被内射，而且罪魁祸首现在还在自己身体裡。  
「这样正正可以怀我们的宝宝了啊。」范丞丞一手环着朱正廷的腰，一手摸着朱正廷的腹部。  
「我去！还有刚刚又说我骚！你是想被我打嘛！」朱正廷看着范丞丞摸着自己肚子，脸上的红晕本来要退了却又红了起来。  
「老公喜欢嘛，老婆捨得打我吗？」范丞丞又是那个欠嗖嗖的笑脸看着朱正廷。  
「谁是老婆了！哼！」朱正廷撇过头不想看他。  
「谁是我们再试一次不就知道了？」范丞丞说完抱着人起身走回房间，依着这个姿势再把人压住，又一下一下的撞进，穴口还流出刚刚尚未清理的液体。  
「嗯啊...不行了...范丞丞...」朱正廷没想到这小子居然还来，但又心想幸好明天没行程。  
「想知道行不行，夜还长着呢，不急。」范丞丞说完就低头吻住了朱正廷。

 

*不要怀疑后面没了#


End file.
